


Temporary Owner

by Arms_Of_A_Stranger



Series: Sakura's Good Girls [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Complete, Futanari, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Porn With Plot, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arms_Of_A_Stranger/pseuds/Arms_Of_A_Stranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura should know better than to make Ino wait. But when testing out a new Jutsu, sometimes its alright to be a bit late. Just don't be surprise when an angry blonde shows up looking for blood. (Futa Sakura/Wolf Ino)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Owner

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or any characters from it.  
> As well, I make no money from this fanfic.

When it came down to it, patience had never been one of Ino’s strong points. Hell, it was practically a weakness all on its own. She figured that if a time was set in advance and all group members agreed to said time, arriving even a minute late was an intentional slap to the face. Or at least in Ino’s overdramatic mindset it was. Still, she had improved vastly from her youth, her anger no longer leading to the throwing of fists and the exchange of scornful words

Instead, she would settle for a passive aggressive greeting, and a glare that could melt steel. Far less barbaric than her previous attempts to convey her disappointment, most of which would end with the blonde storming off in a huff. So yes, she had improved greatly in the last few years.

But as day three of being stood up by Sakura ticked by, that newfound patience quickly found itself wrung dry, the dull tickle of annoyance exploding into a hot mess of disbelief and outrage. Ino was officially out for blood.

It wasn't even being stood up that anger her the most. It was that after so many years of close friendship, Sakura of all people would even dare to be late in the first place, the pinkett having been on the receiving end of countless rants when previously called out for her tardiness. And despite knowing of Ino’s deep hated of being made to wait, here she was.

Waiting, once again.

Villagers scampered out of the raging blonde’s way as she marched through the busy streets, forgoing the use of a transportation jutsu in favor of allowing her anger time to mature, the long walk to Sakura’s house giving her ample time to stew in the rising fury. Wisely the bustling inhabitants that crowded the streets, knew better than to cross the blonde’s path, conversations coming to a swift end as civilian and nin alike scattered out of her war path, ducking into shops and even clamoring onto rooftops in their haste to escape.

They knew well enough to avoid becoming the unfortunate recipient of Ino’s caustic rage.

With enough force to rattle the thick wood upon its hinges, Ino pounded upon the front door of the Haruno household, bearing down upon the wood until her hand stung with the force of her assault. Dropping her clenched hand to her side, Ino concentrated on the attention demanding quiver of her reddened palm, her breath vibrating in her chest until it rolled into a throat clearing growl.

The door remained firmly in place, the houses inhabitants undisturbed by the whallop she had delivered to the stained wood. Alright… Maybe she really wasn't there.

Her anger wavered at the lack of target, the cogs of her brain seizing up as unsurety set in. She had stomped all the way to the pinkett’s house in search of a confrontation and eventual trade of heated words… finding the house empty had not even breached her befuddled thoughts. Her eyes darted down to the brass doorknob, and for a brief moment she stared at it, eyebrows knitting together. What the hell, it probably wasn't open anyways. No one was home afterall.

Grasping the smooth brass, Ino gave the knob a swift jerk to the side with little expectation.

But instead of being rewarded with a loud sputter of metal locking against metal, to Ino’s surprise the door swung easily open, the blonde taking an unconscious step forward and into the small entrance way. With her hand still clamped on the door knob, Ino stood frozen in place, her mind echoing the agonizing squeal of the doorhinge.

So it was open…

With a gentle touch that the abused door did not know she possessed, Ino quietly shut the door behind her and leaned herself against the thick wood, her throat clenching as she breathed deeply the familiar waft of lemon furniture polish and lavender air freshener. A mixture that while usually made her feel relaxed, only helped to remind Ino of her momentarily forgotten anger. She was here for a reason, afterall.

Discarding her shoes at the door, Ino cautiously padded deeper into the silent household, peering into open doorways as she passed them. From living room to kitchen, not a soul spoke out in her trek. Briefly she could recalled Sakura offhandedly mentioning her parents being away on a mission, though that had been a couple weeks back. If they had returned yet, the pinkett had not mentioned it to her.

Stopping to stand outside of Sakura’s closed bedroom door, Ino felt rather silly as she pressed her ear to the wood, breath slowing as she listened for any hint of life within the room. She was met with the same silence that filled the rest of the empty house, the lack of audible motion bringing a scowl to the blonde’s lips. None the less, her hand found itself firmly grasping at the door knob, turning slowly. When she was not met with the resistance of a lock, Ino wasted no time in flinging the door open, her mouth open in preparation for the delivering of a painful scolding; if the pinkett did turn out to be home.

The seething words died in her throat as the world became alive with the rich cries of pure bliss, the silencing jutsu cancelling itself out as soon as the door was wrenched open, ending the circuit the charm was designed to run. With one hand still grasping the door knob, her free hand shot up to cover her gaping mouth, silencing the squeak of surprise that yearned to bubble up from her throat.

The smooth plain of sakura’s back is what caught her eyes first, the pale unmarked flesh coated in a glistening layer of sweat, fat droplets streaking down the gentle grooves of her spine. She was dressed in no more than a pair of lower black boyshorts that were wrapped snuggly around her thighs, giving the world a wonderful view of a body trained to perfection, the countless hours of training with both Tsunade and team seven having done wonders for both her appearance and confidence. Void of the baby fat that had once plagued her, Sakura was practically the embodiment of the great goddess athena, well formed muscles softened beneath womanly curves and supple flesh, a faint muscular outlines decorating her taut abdomen in a mouthwater pack of four.

“Fucking shit, Hinata…” Blinking out of her stupor, Ino finally took in the scene before her, mind free of the familiar path of admiration it usually took when seeing the pinkett in a state of undress. Despite the name that had rolled from Sakura’s tongue, it was not the busty Hyuga that was keeping the pinkett company in bed. Hell, now that she was paying attention, Ino realized it wasn't even a human at all.

Enduring under the hard thrusting of the pinkett’s shapely hips was a small feminine canine, its shoulders broad and hips wide, tail curved upwards in a trait typical of huskies. Despite the uncharacteristic tail curve, Ino pegged it as some sort of wolf due to the coarseness of its two-toned pelt, though a rather domesticated version of one.

A splash of white decorated its face, chest, and underbelly, the pale color standing out starkly against the corrupt black that covered the rest of its body, a color that looked to be mixed with a hint of blue. Around the scruff of its neck was a thick mane of dark fur, the overgrown thicket trailing up the back of the canines head until it drooped down the sides of her face, falling in front of pupiless orbs in an almost adorably scruffy fashion.

Whimpers and whines joined Sakura’s sharp cries, the pinkett’s entire body jolting forward as she thrusted herself against the backside of the canine, skin pressed flush to fur as she clung to the beasts back with hands wrapped around its trim waist.

Like some lust driven beast, Sakura gripped the canines sides and rutted into her, cock cramming into the wolf’s clenching sex until it squelched around her, oozing juices and precum that soaked into the bedding beneath them.

With a final hard thrust of her hips, Sakura buried herself to the hilt within the quivering canine, her back arching up like a drawn bow as she came deep within her, a started moan of “Hh-inata!” slipping from her as she emptied the contents of her balls deep within the canine morphed Kunoichi.

“What the fuck?!?” It took Ino a moment to realize the spewed words had originated from her lips, the abrupt holler snapping two startled gazes to the frozen blonde, one gaze full of fear while the other only surprise. Remembering her current lack of decency, Hinata let loose a loud cry of terror, face screwing up in a flinch as she pulled herself away from the kneeling pinkett, cock sliding wetly from her cum flooded pussy.

“What kind of sick shit are you forcing poor Hinata through, Sakura?!?” Regaining the use of her legs, Ino plowed into the room without pause, a single fisted hand resting on her hip. With a narrowed gaze she stared down the pinkett, a visible tremor racing through her body as anger reaquainted itself with her frazzled nerves.

Sakura pulled her boyshorts back up to hide her half-erect cock, the bulging shaft straining against the thin fabric. At first she pay little attention to the huffing blonde, hands stroking down Hinata’s turned back as she tried to comfort the distraught canine, voice a low murmur. “Shh-Shh… its alright Hinata. Calm down, its alright.”

“There is nothing alright about this situation! You’re fucking a dog, Sakura. A dog!” Like a tattling child she waved her finger about, motioning towards the canine morph with little regards to the mental freakout the pale eyes creature was going through. This was without a doubt not what Ino had been expecting to find at the pinkett’s house, but at the moment all she could process was the combined feelings of anger, disbelief, and disgust.

A dog of all things!

“Shut your mouth, Ino! This has nothing to do with you!” Fire danced within Ino’s narrowed eyes, the corner of her lips twitching downwards.

“Nothing to do with me? I’m your best friend, and you say this has nothing to do with me?” Letting out a small hollow laugh, Ino flipped her thick mane of hair over her shoulder and regarded her childhood friend with a blank stare. “But I guess I never really knew you, did I Sakura? I didnt know you were such a fucking pervert. Putting your dick in a dog? What would Tsunade say about this?” Despite the the hard glare that answered her question, Ino continued on, ignorant of the pinkett’s welling anger. “What would your mother say about this? To know that her little girl is an animal fucking freak.”

Silence hung between the two, the gentle whimper of the wolf morph falling upon deaf ears.

Even within her own pounding anger, Ino knew that her emotions were misplaced, caught off guard by an action she had not expected to come across. And faced with the unknown, she had fallen back upon the most recent feeling she could muster. Unfortunately, it turned out to be her anger of being stood up.

On the upside, at least she now knew why she was stood up.

“Ya know what Ino? I think you need to calm down…” The placid tone of Sakura’s voice threw Ino off for only a moment, a single brow raising in question. Flowing through a quick stream of handsigns, Ino barely had time to recognize the symbols before a clone was upon her, the mostly naked copy tackling her none too gently to the ground. With the same strength the original Sakura was known for, the clone grasped and grappled with the blonde until it managed to pin her to the hardwood floor, hands trapping straining wrists to the ground.

“Sure, its rather strange. I’ll admit that.” Digging her fingers into the thick scruff of Hinata’s mane, Sakura cooed and murmured at the pale faced canine, voice a gently thrum as she baby talked the overly intelligent animal. “But hinata’s such a good girl. Yes she is, yes she is.”

While her ears may have remained folded back against her head, the telltale flicker of Hinata’s tail gave away her growing excitement, the quiet nin happily taking in the compliment bestowed upon her. “But how I see it… What we do in the privacy of our own homes, is no one elses business. Not Tsunade’s. Not my mother's.” looking up from the canine, Sakura stared hard at the downed nin, “Not yours.”

In spite of having wisely deciding to bite her tongue, her silence did not soften the hard glare that had painted itself across her face, her fingers itching to take a hard swipe at the smug looking clone that held her down.

“But since you seem to think your opinion matters, I suppose.. maybe you need a couple days to really think over what you are going to tell Tsunade. After all, you don't want to just rush into the Hokage’s office and tell her that her apprentice is a dog fucking freak.” Grasping the sides of Hinata’s face, Sakura rubbed their noses together briefly before she teasingly cooed out, “Who’s my good cum-puppy?”

After affectionately patting the side of Hinata’s face, Sakura hoisted herself up from off the bed, a single hand resting upon her hip as she gazed down at the trapped blonde. “Lets see how you’re feeling in a week, huh?” Lazily her hands went through a series of signs that drew a blank in Ino’s memory of jutsu’s, the small collection ending with a sharp blood yielding bite to Sakura’s thumb. For a pregnant pause she stared down at the tiny self inflicted wound, watching as the blood trickled down the smooth bed of her nail and to her first knuckle.

“Now Ino… be a good girl.” As sakura swiped the blood slicken digit across Ino’s forehead, the blonde’s silence was replaced with a scream so potent, it sent Hinata skittering back into the corner of the bed, a yelp escaping her. The pain started in the joints of her arms and legs, a scalding heat traveling the length of her flesh until she was sure her blood was boiling beneath the surface. Briefly she felt the clone vanish from existence, the smell of smoke lingering so richly in the air, that she could almost taste it upon the tip of her tongue.

Ino almost shouted her thanks to the heavens as unconsciousness settled overtop of her, whisking her away from the pain that slowly sunk into every inch of her body, the very air itself burning her reshaping lungs.

Pain was all she felt, all she was, all she had ever known, and all she would ever know. 

And then darkness reigned, and she knew no more.

\--------------------------

Beckoned from her deep sleep by the faint stroking of her head, Ino blinked dazedly about. While she was still within Sakura’s room, she no longer took up space upon the floor, the mattress feeling overly soft beneath her throbbing body. The world was encased in a mixture of confusing smells and sounds, the bed stinking of some floral detergent that smelt more acidic than pleasant.

“There you are.” At the gentle coo, Ino swiveled her head to the side. Sitting at the end of the bed, Sakura looked larger than life, her lips softened with the hint of a smile. Lips parting to question the pinkett, her voice escaped as a confused little whine, the foreign sound causing her to jump in shock.

With narrowed eyes, Ino stared down at the two golden furred paws that stretched out before her, her mind replaying the blurred moments right before pain had lead her into the darkness. There was no doubt in her mind that the unknown jutsu performed on her had been the same one to change Hinata.

At the thought of the Hyuga, Ino glanced about the otherwise empty room.

“Hinata went home not long after your transformation was over. Poor little Hyuga needed to get back to normal life.” At the confused stare, Sakura cautiously rubbed the side of Ino’s face. The last thing she needed was the newly transformed canine taking an angry bite out of her. “Besides, I doubt I could take care of two silly puppies at once. And go on, take a look. I know you want to.” Nodding her head towards the mirror that fitted into the back of her bedroom door, Sakura stood up and went to lean against her bedroom desk, re-adjusting her newly doned clothes with discomfort.

Dressed in a simply pair of black sweatpants and a sleeveless redshirt, Sakura was dressed for comfort.

On shaking legs, Ino slipped from off the bed and awkwardly padded to the bedroom door, ears perking forward as she took in the unfamiliar creature that stared back at her from the mirror. Bright blue eyes stood out starkly against a canvas of golden fur, the rich tone of yellow disturbed by a rather violent splash of purple.

“The Jutsu is a work in progress.” Sakura explained, answering Ino’s unspoken question of her strange coloring. “For some reason the color of clothing the person is wearing can affect the finished transformation. You should have seen Hinata the first time she changed. That jacket does not transfer well into a wolf form.”

Plopping herself down in front of the mirror, Ino took a moment of silent vanity to admire her newly acquired form. Much like her normal jacket, the purple color stained the fur from her shoulders to her hips, leaving all four legs the color of her golden locks. She was a rather flashy looking wolf, Ino would concede to that.

Looking over her shoulder at the lazing pinkett, Ino cocked a single brow in question.

“Don’t look at me like that, you’re the one who started to freak out. And I told you, a week to think about it.” Pushing herself from off the desk, Sakura came to stand beside the skinny canine, the tips of her ears just reaching Sakura’s waist. “The first-time transformation with this jutsu takes a week to wear off. After that, anytime it is used again it can be deactivated at will.” Head tilted upwards to stare at the grinning human, Ino did nothing more than stare with wide blue orbs, mind creaking to a hault.

She would be stuck in this form, for a week.

A whole week.

After patting the stunned canines head, Sakura pulled open her bedroom door and quickly vanished from sight, heading off in the direction of the kitchen. She needed to make sure she had animal friendly food in the house, after all.

Her voice floating from the other room, Sakura absently added, “Later, I’ll go tell Tsunade that you’re helping me with my new transformation jutsu. If that excuse can work with Hinata, It can probably work with you.”

\--------------------------

By day three of her transformation, Ino couldn't deny that being a wolf was not half bad.

And while living as Sakura’s temporary pet was not the most horrible experience of her life, it was none the less a very confusing situation. Whereas Ino was normally a very independent individual, her newly acquired form left her unable to do the simplest of tasks. Forcing her to reply on the person that had caused her bothersome predicament.

It wasn’t all sunshine and daisies, of course. She was living an entire week of her life as a dog, things were bound to go wrong. Still, it wasn't the food that gained her spite, the three meals of the day usually consisting of some kind of cooked meat that filled her stomach and left her feeling sluggish and content. It wasn't even the daily walks on leash that made Ino hate life itself, the single hour of exploring allowing her to see the village in a new light, taking in the smells of people, places, and things.

When she thought about it, life as a pet wasn't entirely horrible. She got to sleep as much as she wanted, wherever she wanted. She got fed without delay, and had more attention bestowed upon her than she could ever remember.

From the gentle pats of strangers on her walks, to the heaping praise and belly rubs Sakura constantly rewarded her with.

And after returning from her daily nin duties, Sakura would feed the golden wolf and retire to the living room couch, stretching out upon it like a thrown corpse. And after the short time it took for Ino to gulp down her meal, she would come join the pinkett on the couch, half smothering the medic beneath her in a quest to find the most comfortable of spots.

And as the day would come to an end, Ino would silently admit to herself.

Despite the horrendous babytalk that the pinkett constantly laid upon her, life as Sakura’s pet was a pretty enjoyable life in the end, her days free of the human worries that had plagued her just days before.

Life was good.

\--------------------------

Ino was wrong, life could not get any worse.

While Sakura’s Jutsu seemed to be relatively flawless at first, nonetheless as the days progressed for Ino, the Blonde could tell something was wrong. It had started with an annoying burn that settled into the pit of her stomach one night, keeping her awake into the wee hours of the morning with a warmth that flew through her entire body and left her tossing and turning at the foot of Sakura’s bed. It was an overpowering heat that made her hate the thick fur that covered her new body, mouth left constantly agape as she panted for breath.

And by the next morning, as day four shone into existence, Ino was at her wits end. The everyday sound of life outside of the Haruno household chipping away at the limited patience she was known for, until she ended up sulking under the kitchen table. Ignoring Sakura’s confused questioning with a harsh cold shoulder and a growl of warning.

Nothing quite made sense anymore, even though nothing had changed from the day before. She was still trapped in a body not her own, in a place that she did not call her home, with a woman that currently swung between the borders of friend and foe. This was Sakura’s fault. She wasn't positive how the new feeling was linked to the medic, but it must have been linked to her. There was nothing else to lay the blame on.

From the moment Sakura’s bedroom door opened in the morning, to the close of the front door as she came home at night, Ino stayed tucked beneath the kitchen table, a bundle of growing anger and frayed nerves.

And with her ears perked forward as Sakura reappeared from her daily training, Ino squeaked happily and bounced to her feet, tail an excited blur behind her. But the very moment Sakura grew near to greet the enthusiastic canine, that excitement was replaced with uncertainty and fear, ears slicked back against her head and tail curling between her thighs.

And like some incensed beast, she would bark until she gave herself a headache. And return to her moping.

It was such a strange behaviour, that even Sakura found herself scratching her head. Stumped over the change that had taken place over the length of a night, turning her lazy companion into a frightened kitten. None of it quite made sense to her, at that moment.

Thankfully, that moment had not lasted long.

After sliding Ino’s dinner bowl under the table and eating her own on the couch, Sakura cracked open one of the thick tombs she had purchased during the information gathering stage of her jutsu planning. With a hastily thrown together sandwich in one hand, and a book in the other, Sakura idly flipped through the pages, squinting at the tiny lettering that covered every inch of the age worn paper. The book was so old, she wouldn't be surprise if the pages were made solely of cloth, without an ounce of tree pulp present.

Why there existed such an old book of dog breeds was beyond her.

Either way, it had helped with her studying.

With little interest, Sakura flipped past the outdated section on breeding that took up no more than ten pages of the massive book. She had already flipped through it when she had first gotten the book, the pages offering very little help in her current search. She doubted reading up on animal pedigrees, mating issues, and the heat cycle could help her now. Eyes skimming over a lackluster introduction to the chapter on canine ailments, Sakura’s brows slowly came together in a befuddled expression.

“Hey Ino, were you umm...by chance supposed to start your period this week?” Talking over womanly issues was something Sakura tried to avoid at all cost. She didn't like thinking about her own feminine problems, much less someone elses. But that could perhaps explain the strange behaviour..

Dropping her half eaten sandwich onto the table along with the heavy book, Sakura stood up from the couch and went to squat in front of the kitchen table, keeping a good distance between herself and the quivering canine. If Ino was on her human cycle, maybe it was possible for it to translate over into a heat cycle. That would explain the skittish behaviour.

Baring her teeth at the crouching medic, Ino scooted back until the wall pressed against her, adding a sliver more of distance between them. She offered little assistance in the pinkett’s search for answers, the mere presence of the woman sparking the need to run for safety. Be it under the kitchen table or in the hall closet. Something about the pinkett’s presence brought on a deep feeling of unease.

“Really, it would explain a lot.” Sakura muttered, speaking more to herself than the wary pooch. And it did kind of work with the situation, if Sakura thought about it. The poor pup was experiencing the beginning effects of her heat cycle, a time in which her body was saying ‘Yes, I am prepared to have puppies’.

Why she saw Sakura as a threat still drew a blank in the medic’s mind. Was she considered a male, in the canines hormone drenched mind? She did technically have the proper equipment to count as a male, despite how feminine her outer appearance looked. Again, her thoughts were nothing but guesses and speculations, her studying having been more on the makeup of them. Not on the sexual workings.

The fact that she had already sampled several sexual experiences with those in wolf form meant nothing to this new issue. None of them had been affected by the primal urge to breed and copulate. No, what Sakura had taken part in was sex. Plain old fun sex.

That just happened to have taken part with a wolf, and not another human.

Scratching her head, Sakura lifted herself from off the ground and made her way into the comforts of her own room, fully intent on joting the new information down in her report. So she had three more days of taking care of a hormonally challenged wolf that wasnt sure if it wanted to kill Sakura or fuck her. Yes, sounded like quite the peaceful next couple days.

Leaving her door opened a crack, Sakura stayed hunched over her notes into the wee hours of the morning, only retiring to her bed when the pages had become a mess of hurried chicken scratch and dark smears.

 

\----------------------

 

It took two days for the temporary bipolar canine to leave the safety the table offered, her body compelled forward by the twitching of her nose. Muzzle dug into the carpet, Ino traveled the entire length of the house, following a scent that brought a bounce to her step and a churn to her stomach.

With the sun barely peeking over the rooftops, Ino pushed the cracked bedroom door open with her nose, head sliding into the small opening to check the in on her temporary owner. Spread across the bed in a boneless mass, Sakura slept peacefully on, the bed a war zone of thrown blankets and tossed pillows. With her feet encased in a tangled mess of sheets and her mouth left agape, Ino could not help but envy the wonderful looking sleep the pinkett was held hostage by. Sleeping without a care or worry in the world. Free of the terrors of heat that ravaged Ino’s stirred mind.

How she hated the pinkett.

Brushing the door open with her shoulder, Ino quietly padded into the room, face twisted up in a scowl as she came to stand beside the bed. Lingering over the sleeping medic, it was then Ino could make out the source of the smell that had called her from sleep, head tilting to the side at the fat bulge that fought desperately against the thin material of Sakura’s panties.

Any other time, Ino would have called Sakura’s undergarments boxers, or at least boyshorts. But the pretty little lacy shorts did not quite fit into either of those categories, the material a luscious rosy red that was more see through than not. It even had a tiny black bow at the waistband. Not the type of thing Ino would have ever guessed to see Sakura in.

Teeth raking across skin, Ino nibbled upon the tips of Sakura’s fingers, the limp hand hanging from off the side of the bed. Demanding to be nibbled upon.

The gentle motion stirred Sakura from her sleep, eyelids cracking open to stare about in confusion. Wondering why she was away on her one day off. At whoever the fuck knows in the morning. Feeling a faint wetness to her fingers, Sakura flopped her head to the side, glazed eyes taking in the golden beauty that lapped at her fingers. Oooh..

Her cock gave an excited little jump, more than pleased that its possessor was away to take care of its needs.

“Good morning..” Sakura whispered, wet fingers rising to gently stroke the side of Ino’s muzzle. Grateful for the attention, the canine leaned into the touch, a puny little whimper of joy parting her lips.

Daintily Ino hoisted herself up on the bed, one delicate foot placed in front of the other as with the grace of a feline she settled atop the tired pinkett, fur pressed against skin. Arms encircling the canines trim waist, Sakura basked in the the comforting warmth that radiated from the furred beast, eyelids already beginning to slide downwards as sleep tickled the edge of her consciousness. But it was with the gentle press of Ino’s hips that Sakura began to stir again, a moan forming in her throat at the glorious pressure settled against her awoken cock.

“Wait, what?” Sakura intelligently muttered, burying her face into the scruff of the wolf's throat. Spoiled under the preening, her cock strained and fought against the material of her panties, crying out wet droplets of pre in its haste for freedom.

In her sleep immersed mind, Sakura absently noted that a decision had been made. Of killing her, or fucking her. Ino seemed to have chosen the latter.

“Oooh… So, who’s my good girl then?” Sakura tiredly teased, her hands stroking up the canines sides. Her tease was met with no more than a whimper, a laugh bubbling up from her throat at the needy cry. She wasted no time, fingers slipped down the canines sides so that she might rid herself of the restraining panties, their position allowing her to only push them down low enough to free her cock. Openly she wallowed in the bliss of Ino’s silken body grinding down against her, cock cushioned between her own stomach and a wall of flushed furlined flesh, hips slowly sliding back and forth until dog and owner were blatantly dry humping against another.

Tongue sliding over salty flesh, Ino whined and whimpered, her hips jerking unsteadily. Her mind called out for more, while her lips parted beneath the sound of her own pleading murmur. Throat unable to voice the words she so yearned to release. To crack under her bodies need for release, and grovel for the pinkett’s thick cock. Words that she would have never lived down, had they become voiced.

Rewrapping her arms around the canines center, Sakura leaned her weight to one side and rolled them over, a grin formed across her lips at the mewing canine trapped beneath her body. “Thats a good girl, thats a good girl.” She repeated against and again, fingers sliding down the Ino’s flat chest and stomach, teasing the tiny nipples that lay hidden beneath the golden fur. Tugging and twisting the small buds until Ino bucked beneath her, tongue falling to loll wetly out the side of her muzzle.

Ino’s newly acquired pussy was utterly different from that of a humans, understandably. Still, it resembled a pussy none the less, thick lips puffy with need and slick with arousal. The pale, blushing flesh stuck out like a beacon against a sea of golden fur, dribbling with a burning desire.

“Such a pretty puppy.” She cooed, stroking at her own bobbing erection. With a knowing touch, Sakura carefully eased herself into the canines miniature pussy, dipping in and few inches and then pulling herself free. Repeating the horrible tease until Ino yowled in need, unable to deal with the agony the pinkett was forcing her through. And never one to disappoint, Sakura gave the blonde her much needed filling, hips jerking forward as she buried the length of her cock in the beasts clenching cunt. As having sampled both human and canine pussy, Sakura could not deny that a canine was far tighter inside, wet walls clenching down around her thick cock in a squeeze so tight, she feared it might cut circulation off from her dick.

But she also knew that with the knot possessed by male canines, the pussy she was currently plundering could probably take more cock than she could offer. None the less, as she hooked her arms around the canines hips and pressed every inch of her impressive cock into the cramped pussy beneath her, she couldn't help but feel massive inside of the beasts compact snatch. Bigger than she had ever felt.

And with her full weight resting upon the wiggling ball of panting fluff, Sakura fucked her best friend without another moment of hesitation, stretching that greedy pussy until quivered and clenched down around her fat cock, trying to milk every drop of seed from her swollen balls. And since Sakura was never one to disappoint, she was going to give her needy bitch just that.

Unfortunately for Ino though, Sakura was also never one to give people what they wanted without a fight. And as she bared down hard against the whining canine and ignored the tremor of release that jolted through the beasts body, she continued her thrusting without pause. Or speed it seemed, her pace set at a leisurely crawl of hard forward thrusts and slow lingering retreats, keeping the canine trapped in the limbo of orgasm heaven, drawing out her release until Ino yipped and yowled in mock pain, body a fried mass of firing nerves and continual pleasure.

And it was with her cursing the pinkett in her head, that Ino finally got what her body so desired, load after load of thick seed splattering against her walls as Sakura came inside of her, the blondes name on her lips as she emptied herself deep in her friends clamping pussy.

“Hot..” Sakura moaned out, hips retreating as she pulled herself free from Ino’s pounded cunt, a gush of seed escaping with her withdrawal. Bonelessly she collapses beside the sprawled canine, her arm raising to mop the sweat from her forehead.

She felt sticky and overheated, a pitiful moan escaping her lips as she wiggled away from the blaring warmth of the canine. It felt like a sauna in her room! Mouth left open to greedily gasp for breath, Sakura contently laid pressed against the wall, her softening dick falling to rest wetly against her flat stomach. Dripping the last few drops of cum onto herself.

Sakura could already feel the tendrils of exhaustion beginning to creep back up on her, the mere thought of sleep bringing a smile to her quivering lips, her eyes slowly falling shut.

Yes, sleep…

Sleep sounded nice.

But with the caress of a tongue to her overly stimulated cock, Sakura groaned weakly and grasped at the furry head between her thighs. “Innnooo…” She whined, peering down at the flushed canine that stared up at her, tongue cleaning the limp cock of its juicy coating. Like a naughty pet caught misbehaving, Ino gave a toothy grin that screamed trouble, her tongue working feveriously to clean the mess from Sakura’s thick meat.

From the shy foreskin covered tip, to the fat balls that sat snuggled between the pinkett’s thighs.

“God, you have too much energy.” Sakura whined, her cock already starting to twitch upwards from the blonde’s teasing. Reacting to the talented tongue that coated every inch of it with saliva. And still whining beneath her breath, Sakura slowly pulled herself up from where she had collapsed, fingers hooping into the panties that remained wrapped around her thighs.

As she rid herself of her panties, Ino gave an excited little twirl and presented herself to the pinkett, tail raised high and legs gated apart in a tempting offer that Sakura was not foolish enough to turn down.

Free from her only article of clothing, Sakura was upon the canine within seconds, her hands smoothing the disheveled fur of Ino’s hips with care. Care that led her hands astray, fingers dripping into the blonde’s hipbones so that she could tug the beast backwards, resheathing herself into that sweltering heat that still leak her seed.

Pounding harder and harder into the golden creature, Sakura savored the wet squelch of the canines sloppy cunt, her own seed oozing out of the beasts pussy with each hard press of her hips.

The sound enticed her forward, hips jerking as she continuously changing her positioning, coaxing more and more sounds from their joined nether regions. The sound growing more lewd and obscene the wetter Ino became, casting a porographic symphony within the once silent room.

Gasping for air, Sakura desperately clung to the canines backside, jerking the wolf’s hips back to meet her frantic thrusting. Already she knew she would not last long, her balls clenching the closer her orgasm became. Throwing off the hard pounding of her hips until she was left humping her companion like a wild, rutting beast. Sheathing every inch of cock she could offer to the needy wolf, and then some. And just when she thought she couldnt last much longer, she felt the telltale sign of her pets flooding arousal, walls beginning to constrict around her. Clamping down upon her cock in a possessive, vice like grip as the canine came.

And like the greedy little puppy that she was, Ino milked her second helping of Sakura’s thick cream, pussy clenching down around her thick pulsing cock. Drinking every drop that she could get from the pinkett’s heavy balls. A torrent of new and old seed gushed from out the canines cock stretched pussy.

Limply the medic clung to her panting pet, wheezing for air that her lungs did not wish to accept. Exhaustion did not even come close to describing the level of fatigue that pulsed through her sweat drenched body. All she wanted to do was get a couple more hours of sleep. Was that too much to ask for?

Like some wounded animal, Ino cried out for attention. Body wiggling as she pleaded for the pinkett to move. To do anything to stop the blazing heat the pulsed through every inch of her body. Demanding release. Demanding her seed.

“You greedy dog..” Ino gave a tiny yip of agreement, her head turned to stare at the exhausted Medic with wide, expectant eyes. She knew Sakura wouldn't disappoint her, after all. Sakura wouldn’t do that. Her owner wouldn’t do that.

“Let try something…” She paused in thought, hands caressing the wolf’s sides. “-Different.” She nodded to herself, pleased with the simplicity of her own word choice.

Pulling herself free from the canines flooded pussy, Sakura stroked her seed covered dick. Lathering up the stiff meat until it shone with their mixed juices. It was almost beautiful, in some strange perverted way. Leaving her cock to bounce free, Sakura gripped the canines tail and jerked it upwards, displaying the tiny pale hole that rested snuggle beneath it, the flesh a shade darker than the wolf’s well used pussy.

With her fingers still slick with juices, she smeared the sticky fluid across the tiny puckered hole, pressing a single digit inside. Lubing it up with their joined essences. And when the flesh glistened with wetness, she grasped a hold of her stiff cock and slowly eased herself into the canines tight insides, her movements slow and cautious.

Unused to the different form of penetration, Ino shifted about uncomfortable as the pinkett slipped inside of her, head cantered to the side with confused concentration. She wasn't sure what she thought of the ‘Something different’, but it wasn't exactly unenjoyable. With half her length buried safely inside of the canines backside, Sakura paused to admire the view. Enjoying the sight of the puckered hole hungrily devouring her length.

And what a sight it was.

With her hands still wrapped around the wolf’s tail, Sakura pressed herself firmly forward, sheathing herself fully within the canines little asshole, the unused hole gobbling up her dick without the slightest hint of trouble. And with a steady pace that Sakura knew she would not be able to keep for long, the medic slowly began to thrust in and out of Ino’s clenching hole, her free hand stroking the puffy lips of the canines sopping cunt.

Thrusting back with uncertainty, Ino slowly found her own slow pace within their coupling, tongue falling to loll out the side of her muzzle with each joining of their hips. That fat cock stretching her insides and bearing down upon the thin layer of flesh that separated her two cock used holes, offering her a new sensation to enjoy. 

Panting and gasping away, Sakura could not help but feel a little out of shape as she tried to keep up with the hormonally challenged canine, her balls throbbing as their third release of the morning quickly began to collect within them. Toes curling in pain numbing pleasure.

She couldn't even bother to cry out her pets name as she came, a loud unintelligible squeal rushing from her throat as she again emptied herself within the tight walls of the canine, fingers frantically stroking the dripping cunt until it sang her praise. A gush of juices and seed painting the bedding beneath them in the splattered mess. Clinging to the canine, Sakura churned her hips lazily, stirring up the beasts insides with her leaking cock until she was sure that by now her balls much have become concave.

“Just… gimme a moment.” Sakura whispered as she pulled herself free from inside of the canine, body falling back as she collapsed upon the bed, the world a swimming mass of expanding shapes and vibrant colors. She did not even acknowledge the weight that settled heavily against her side. A tiny blazing furnace of sweltering heat. 

Yes, just a couple minutes of rest...

Thats all she needed...

Just a couple minutes...

\--------------------------

Ino awoke the next morning with a soreness that could only be described as well deserved, the harsh glare of the morning light having stirred her from the welcoming embrace of sleep. But with a fistful of blanket, she hoisted the covers over her head and turned her back to the demanding rays of the day, snuggling into the warmth that had been pressed against her bare back. And still struggling under the weight of sleep, the blonde simply basked in the tightening grip of exhaustion, blinded beneath heavy eyelids that pleaded for more sleep. For more rest. For- like a sprung trap, her eyes snapped open and her fingers tightened around the handfuls of blanket.

Hands! She had hands again!

Hosting herself up in bed, Ino stared down at her ten long digits with awe, unclenching and unclenching them until her knuckles whitened under the strain. True to her word, Ino had returning to her human form exactly a week after the activation of the nameless jutsu.

Just as Sakura had said, so many nights ago.

Grinning with uncontained glee, Ino collapses back into the bed with a tiny fit of giggles, her hands clasped tightly together. She never knew how badly she would miss having thumbs, until she had spent a week without them. Hell, she never knew how much she would miss her own pale skin, until it was covered in fur!

Fingers racing to the fro across her bare stomach, Ino marveled at the smooth skin beneath her fingertips, tracing the gentle lines of definition that were etched into her abdomen, and down the tiny dip of her navel. But when her hands took that last foot of the journey downwards and settled against her inner thighs, a hiss parted her lips at the harsh sting that resonated through the length of her body, fingers retreating almost instantly.

She didn't even need to lift the covers to know that her poor pussy was still recovering from the beating it had endured the night before, the acknowledgment of the aching flesh drawing her mind back to the subhuman life had she been living for the last week. The things she had done while in the throes of heat…

How she had whimpered for more, and clenched down around Sakuras cock like a sex deprived slut. How she had licked her own juices off the pinkett’s cock… and presented herself for more.

Squeezing her thighs together to quell the flare of arousal that shot through her, Ino turned to bury her face into the pillow beneath her head. Only for a tiny squeak of surprise to rise from her thinned lips as she came face to face with a still slumbering Sakura, the blonde having not noticed the sleeping Kunoichi buried beneath a mound of heaped blankets that lay strewn beside her.

Openly she stared at the pinkett, taking in the gentle part of her lips, and the way her long lashes fanned out against high cheek bones. A whirlwind of emotions crashed around inside of her chest, from the desire to pummel and scream at her temporary owner, to the churn need to limit the space between them and melt into the pinkett’s protective embrace. So with her arm cocked back, she settled for a firm close-fisted punch to the sleeping womans arm, the corner of her lips dipping downwards as Sakura came to, sputtering a small squeak of protest while clutching her abused arm. Bleary eyed, Sakura blinked up at the furious Blonde, her eyebrows knitting together at the lack of canine features.

As if a switch had been flicked, realization shone in bright emerald orbs.

“It’s been a week. Hasn't it?” Throwing off the blankets until they pooled around her waist, the Pinkett stiffly pushed herself up to sit in their shared bed, her pale skin a patchwork quilt of angry claw marks and tiny tooth imprints, the once brilliant purple and blue blemishes having become tainted with swirls of yellow. Despite the events of the previous night, Ino still had the decency to blush at Sakura’s nudity, eyes cast towards the closed bedroom door.

“Thats right, a whole week.” Sakura flinched at the condescending tone of Ino’s voice, her hand nervously combing through sleep knotted locks. While experimenting on Ino had not been part of her morning plan a week ago, the pinkett could not exactly deny that she had enjoyed the trouble she had caused for the blonde, taking pleasure in both the physical limitation the new form had cause, and in the unexpected heat cycle the wolf morphed female had gone through. Any half-hearted apology she managed to force out, would easily be seen through. They had both come to enjoy themselves after all.

An apology should not be required.

“If you ever do that again-” Ino jabbed her finger hard into Sakura’s arm, pushing the pinkett’s should back with the force of her stabbing digit. “-without my permission, I will fucking neuter you like a dog. Do you get me?” Before Sakura could even answer, Ino delivered another hard prod of her finger, jabbing it into the shoulder joint as she repeated herself, “Do. you. get. me?”

“Yes, yes! I get you! God..” Despite the pain of her well nudged shoulder, it would have taken a miracle to remove the cheshire cat grin from off her lips, her head lolling smugly to one side. “But without your permission, huh? Does that mean this-” She motioned between them with a waggle of her finger, “-will be happening again?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Sakura. It isn't cute.” While watching Ino redress herself in the same clothing she had wore the week before, Sakura became reaquainted with the plush surface of her pillow, burying her face into it as she settled against the mattress.

It may have been a stupid question…

But she didn't hear a no.


End file.
